Ezio Auditore Is a Daddy
by PurpliePanda
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a baby daddy one shot thingy i made for ezio. I know its long and the ending sucks but, o well. Also no editting cuz it was way to F-ing long and i never do anyway. O and M just to be safe.(Edited)</html>


How you two met:

"Now Bianca promise me you will be good." My papa said looking down at me in a pleading manner.

"Si papa!" Throwing my small arms in the air. He smiled at me.

"Good ragazza." Papa said with a smile. I looked out the window as everything passed by.

"Papa will I be able to play outside with the other kids?" While I smiling up at him, He sighed looking down at me.

"No." this small word made me looked down sadness taking me over. "But Giovanni has a child or two around your age I am sure they would be more than happy to play with you." I smiled up at Papa, this made him poke my tummy, giggling I fell off my seat in the carriage. He grabbed me before I feel off and hurt myself picking me up and putting me on his lap. A moment later we stopped and he moved over to the window pointing to a big house. "Look Bianca." I did and saw birds flying all around the house.

"I want one Papa" Pointing up to one of the little birds. He chuckled. "I was pointing to the house silly ragazza." He put me down and got out while I still looked up at the birds.

"Adamo! How good to see you again. How have you been?" My father chuckled and this made me stop looking up at the birds to see my Papa hug the other man.

"So-so, how have you been, Giovanni?"

"Busy." They both laughed. I just watched from the window. "I see you brought someone with you." The man my father called Giovanni said, looking at me. My father went over to the door of the carriage popping his head in.

"Now be a lady Bianca." I nodded getting down from the raised seat in the carriage. My father held out his hand I placed my smaller one in his larger one and he helped me down the three steps of the carriage. "May I preset Bianca Isabella Donenico da Siena." I did a small curtsy. Giovanni smile and did a bow.

"My, my, I am scared my boys won't know how to handle your bella, Adamo." Giovanni said motioning to the house where we started to walk my hand in my Papas.

"I am sure they are not all that bad." We walked into the house and the first thing that came into contacted was a push and I fell onto my bottom. Looking up I saw a boy about my age with brown eyes and dark brown hair parted down the middle he also was holding a cat in his hands. He looked at me blinking.

"Who is the Pulcino!" The boy almost yelled at Giovanni.

"Ezio!" Giovanni yelled at the boy. "Say you're sorry and help our guest up."

"Why?" he asked looking up at his father. It was shocking he was that much of a barbarian. But I was more worried about the little cat in his hands that seem to not be very happy there.

"Ezio!" Giovanni yelled this time annoyed well more than the last time. Ezio sighed putting the cat under his arm and held his hand out for me, I took it trying to be the angel and make him the devil. He yanked me to him, I stumbled forward shocking the boy; loosen his grip on the cat and the cat jumped off him and planted his claws into the back of my dress. I screamed and than started to run when it would not let go, still screaming.

"Hey don't hurt the cat!" Ezio yelled running after me. He ran faster than me and soon he ripped the cat from my backside. A long rip was heard and when I looked back at my dress the back was the color of my slip and the purple dress was ruin. My eyes filled with tears and I then started to bawl. Overwhelmed by what had just happen. I had been push by a very rude boy, attached by a random cat, and my purple dress was ruined. For a 6 year old I thought I was doing very well. Ezio looked at me petting his cat. Father and Giovanni had walked to where we had ran. "Stop that! Its annoying." He yelled at me. I just kept crying he got more annoyed and walked over and slapped me on the back of the head.

"Ezio!" Giovanni yelled angry. Father ran over to me. He looked at the back of my head. Him touching it made me cry louder, there was no pain but I still had the need to cry. It was my head why was everything touching it!

"What! That's what Federico dose when I cry." He yelled at his father.

"Giovanni? What is going on here?" came a women's voice. My papa picked me up trying to hush my cries.

"Your son slapped and let his cat attack Adamo's daughter. When did we get a cat?" Giovanni yelled rather annoyed with Ezio's manners.

"That looks like the cat that hangs around in the back allies." Came another small voice.

"It is." Came Ezio's strong voice.

"What?" My father asked not the least bit happy. I was still bawling. Father never let me outside, animals were not allowed in the house and have a random cat from outside attack me was not something I could see him alright with; ever sense my mother had pass from illness it was his fear to lose me the same way.

"I wanna go home!" I cried out really loud I felt my father flinch seeing as it was in his ear I can understand why.

"Stop crying you bimbo!" Ezio yelled.

"Ezio!" yelled Giovanni, Father, and the women.

"Is there someplace I can put her down for a nap."

"Is there some place we can put Ezio down." Said the little boys voice from before.

"Federico. That is your brother." Said the women.

"So."

When it started:

"I'm not going!" I yelled throwing a shoe at my father.

"Bianca, that was 10 years ago."

"No It tock three years for my hair to grow back out that long after he cut my pig tails out! So it's only been seven years in my book! Add I still have the mark from him burning me!" My father wanted me to go back to that house after all the hell I went throw the last time. I had to lock my door, and put all my toys in front of the door to keep that devil away.

"You are going get ready!" He yelled slamming the door. Sighing there didn't seem to be a lot of options when he got upset like this; I was going to that house of evil.

When we got there my father helped me out; this time unlike last time no one was outside to see us. We walked to the door and then my father knocked. A maid came to the door and let us in. I smiled at her and she tock mine and my father's coat. I sighed as the cool air ran over my neck. It felt nice to be out of Italy's heat. "Signore Adamo, Signore Giovanni is waiting in the study." My father nodded.

"Could you show my daughter to Signore Federico or Ezio?"

"Si Signor" I went to go and follow the maid but my father grabbed my arm.

"Be good" I turned the other way not giving him another look. It was hard to be good when surround by such annoying children. When we got to where I was guessing the two boys were she pointed to the room and I thanked her. Walking in I saw that the two boys were very much so into a chess game. I sighed, men they think their so great don't they. Federico looked up first and smiled, standing up.

"Senorita, is it good to see you again." He said eyeing me up and down. Ezio then turned and looked at me. I must say I planning on shocking him but the shock was mine when I saw not a little boy but a grown man. My stomachs tighten and my eyes washed over him. I felt the sexual desires in my body increase. From the look on his face he felt the same. But unlike him I covered it with an unimpressed look, I would not be won over so easy. Federico moved to grabbed my hand but Ezio did first. He brought it to his lips kissing it.

"Hello, my bella." Helooking me in the eye, trying to give me a look that would work on most women to make them swoon and fall at his feet in a puddle. He needed a little more work he tried adding a smile. In return I gave him my own smile but much more cocky. I then withdrew my hand, walking over to Federico. He had grown into a fine young man as well not as wild as Ezio, Part of me enjoyed that wildness but the other more likely part I would listen too said stay away.

"Federico" I greeted with a curtsying. He grabbed my hand on my way back up kissing the back of it.

"Father told us his friend was bring his daughter but nothing could have purported me for your beautiful eyes." He said look up from my hand into my eyes kissing my hand again. I looked back at him giving him a small giggle. He let my hand rest.

"I feel I am not worthy of your complement." He smiled up at me and before he could continue Ezio had to open his big mouth.

"So MY bella would you like to do anything in our lovely town while you're here?" he asked trying to get me to stop eyeing his brother and to start falling over him. Upset by the lack of attention he was getting.

"SI! Federico please tell me you will take me to see Leadordo di vinci." I said putting my hands together and pushing them into my chest. My breast being pushed up and more out of the dress they were hardly fitting in. I saw both the boys look down at them. Federico recovered rather quickly where Ezio just looked at them. Pig.

"I would love to. But sadly I have work, Ezio" He moved over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure would love too. Si Ezio?" Ezio was still looking at my breast and Federico had to pat him rather hardly on the shoulder to get him to come out of his little world of horror for all women no doubt.

"Si, I would love to." He said looking at me up and down with a sinister grin on that handsome face of his. He walked up to me taking my hand raping it around his arm. "I will warn you senorita. No women can deny my charm for long." He said looking into my eyes much like his brother had just. Rolling my eyes, I sighed shaking my head. If he thought I was going to fall for him he had another thing coming. Challenge accepted Ezio Auditore.

When she found his heart:

"You can't keep me from my father!" I yelled stomping my foot.

"Do you believe he wishes to see you? When he is so weak?" Ezio asked his face had age marks, his body more of a warrior's; thick with muscle, and he held his ground like Roma. Ezio had been taking care of me; keeping Cesare and the templar's away from me, in return my father gave him all the troops he needed. We had fought more time than I could count; war, whom to trust, what was to be done with my fathers troops, past historical assassin's, over new wall colors, over new clothes for the assassin's, he even tried to pick what clothes I wore and what men I spent my time with. He went from being at my fathers employ to biggest jerk bodyguard ever. At the moment my father had been hit with an arrow. I demanded to see him but Ezio keep me from him, locking him in the dinning room with three doctors.

"I don't care, Papa needs me!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"Stop being a child, he is being worked on, you would do nothing but get in the way."

"This is all your fault!" I yelled tried pushing him. He grabbed onto my arms. "If I would have been with him, if you would have shown me how to fight, I could have stayed at his side!" I said fighting against him. He pulled me close to him my face so close to his, I could smell his sweat, It was a musky smell that for some odd reason I did not seem to mind. His breath warm hitting my lips manly, I would have felt safe with this inviting smell, warm breathe, if it was not for the pain on my arms and Ezio's face right in mine, anger in his facial expressions.

"Why?! So you could be next to him on that table? So you could bleed out gasping for breath? So you could die!" he sneered into my face, venom in his words. I stood my ground this Auditore would not dominate me.

"Why would you care? I am nothing but troops to you." I said knowing the cold hard truth. For a moment I say a pain in his eyes. One I had never seen. I did not know if I should fear this or worry for safety. I found fear to be best. He pushed me away.

"You will not see your father." He sad coldly walking over and sitting in a chair that was next to the door. Ezio pushed his legs out crossing his arms his hood covered his face and he seemed to be looking at the boot that were out in front of himself. How could he be so heartless! My only family was dying, was he just going to wait for his ashes to be cold before I could see him?

"Grr Ezio Auditore, why don't you just mind your own business! My only family is in there dying!" I screamed tears in my eyes.

"And you think watching him die will help him or you? Believe me, it dose not help." he said coolly.

"How wou-" That was when it clicked. He was trying to protect me. All the times he had stop me from what I thought was my rights. With boys, clothes, whom I saw when I saw them, how I lived, and now keeping me from the pain of watching my father die, like he had watched his father so long ago do.

"Say it Bianca." He said looking up at me. I could not see his eyes but his mouth was hard in a line with the corners. He wanted me to push him. He wanted his outburst to happen, to scare me.

"Ezio, I did not thin-"

"Your right, you did not think like always!" I became enraged. I know I would have hurt him but to question my mind the only thing I was able to control. He stood and walked in front of me. "Do you really think I would take the time to make sure you were safe not just for the Templers but also in your personal madders and stupidity, just for troops?" He took a moment to see my reaction. It was shocked, in all truth yes, up until a few moments ago. He in haled deeply. "Being around you makes me weak, my mind goes in circles and wonders to places I long thought were dead. When we fight the passion in your eyes. The fight, it reminds me of what my family stands for. To fight for what is right and to protected the innocent," He took a moment. I was at a lost of words. My free mind racing to understand his caring and meaningful words. It felt like a rush of emotion, and body urges. He seemed tried of waiting and rushed over to me grabbing my face holding in in-between his hands. At first all I could think of was; what was going on, then why is my chest tight, why am I so warm, what was the warm, inviting, sweet, o how sweet it tasted. He went to pull away but I was not done. I needed to find more, to find were this feeling came from where this pleasurable heat came from. I felt his hands slip from my face. I stood on my toes, slapping his hands away raping my arms around his neck. Pushing my lips hard onto his. Was I kissing Ezio? My lips were on his, my body pushed to his, his hands on my waist making small firm circles in my back. Yes a dare say I was kissing Ezio.

"Bianc-" I pushed Ezio away he seem to be on the other side of the room, or I was. I looked at the man or the doctor as it was. "Your father is asking for you." He said cocky as if he had just found and won something of some sort.

How it happen:

I wanted to stop, I wanted to try to push him away, but it seemed the fighting fueled it more, making it almost imposable to break his glaze, soft touches, and warm lips. This very moment seemed to be filled with his smell. Yes, I was in his room thinking of how to go about asking a strange but needed question. So of course everything was going to smell like him. But the moments seemed to linger making everything so much.. More! There was a small thud and I turned around knowing who it most likely was. An assassin, a very tired looking assassin, his hood was down and he looked at me annoyed. "Bianca, I am not in the mood to fight. Lets do this tomorrow," he said undoing some of the ties and clasps of his assassin's robes.

"Ezio, I need to talk to you." I said somewhat nervous an off tone for me.

"I would guess that's why you're in my room." He said but then he stopped and moved forward to me. Having a small half cocky smile. He rapped his arm around my waist pulling me up to him. Being at only the middle of his chest he had to bend his head down pretty far to get to my ear. "Unless you came for something else, bella mi" he warm breath sent the waves of tingles down my spin and made my skin get goose bumps. I had to stand there and blink for a few moments trying to think over what was happening. I pushed him away.

"Ezio can't you ever be serious!" Crossing my arms under my chest; he would not get off with sweet words and soft kisses, well this time. "Ezio, I really need to talk to you." He exhaled loudly, pulling at the last strings of his robes then pulling them off. He went over and sat on the edge of his king sized bed.

"What is it Bianca?" he said looking at me dully pulling his boots off. I held a breath. Should I even bring this up, would it even be worth it in the end.

"I need to know something.." I stopped looking from him to the ground, he seemed to be waiting. "If this is going anywhere?" I said taking hold of my skirt, in two fists full.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked, I could hear the confusion and aggravation in his voice. I sighed, could he just answer. Looking at him a little angry about his response.

"Dose it madder? I wanna know if I am wasting my time Ezio." All right that was a little too harsh but it was the first way and most likely to strike an answer out of him.

"Is that how you see this?" He seemed frustrated and his eyebrows pushed together and his lips made a straight line.

"No, I just need to know how you see, us." He was dancing around answering me.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing." He stood his ground on not answering. But the way he said that, I moved over to him, what was he trying to imply. I found myself glaring; my own brow had been pushed together. "Don't look at me like that, I have been watching you Bianca. The way you throw yourself at men; it makes me sick." He said venom in his normally charming voice. Could he really be serious? Me with other men, has he seen himself with other women? Pretty much undoing his pants at there first giggle.

"Me? You want to talk about sickening things. What about you?" I said having a glare with a bitchy smirk on my face.

"Jealous?" He seemed to be trying to throw it back in my face, what kind of gentlemen was he?

"Asino!" I stomped my foot. I took a few deep breaths seeing that smile on his face, his winning smile, cocky son of a bitch. Trying to clam down I turned from him. "Fine, I will just go then Ezio, I am sure I can find a real man to keep my bed warm." I called over my shoulder, he would let me go than somehow get back at me as always. This was a game, one we both thought we were winning. I went to pull up the floorboard to leave when it snapped back down. I stepped back shocked by his speed and closeness for the few moments. He seemed darker, he moved over to me, making me take a step back, this continued until we reached a desk. He put his hands on the desk that was behind me, pushing his body dangerously close to mine, making me look him in the eyes his warm breath washing over me. My heart beating in my chest moved at a fast speed. His eyes seemed dark, determined, and passionate. His lips were so close to mine, I tasted his sweetness on the tip of my tongue. The need for a better taste making my mouth moistens along with other parts. I moved up, his head pulled away. I was shocked never had he stopped me before. "Ezi-"

"Now that I know you are listening, we are both to smart for this stupid nonsense. You want to know where this is going, I will show you. Letto." He kissed my lips, I would have moaned at the feel of his lips, but I knew if I did his smile would be the next thing I would feel. He rubbed his soft tongue along my lower lip at the same time he moved his hands to the small of my back. When I did not give him what we both wanted. He pushed his body onto mine; the weight and his heat pushed throw my body. I gasped at the change giving him time to push his devil tongue into my mouth. My hands ran up his arms grasping his shoulders trying to bring him closer to me. He tongue pushed mine around, not having any such thing I ran mine along the edge of his. He was not standing for a fight pushed his tongue deeper into my throat. When we were fighting for domination, one of his hands ran up my side and grasped my left breast. His heated hand engulfing my breast, I could not help but give a small moan, wanting more. He moved down from my lips to my jaw, putting hot kisses on my skin, my hands started to move into his hair, pulling the ribbon out of his hair letting it fall. His mouth moved around nibbling softly on my sweet spot.

"Ezio" I mumbled out in a make shift moan. He licked at the spot enjoying the sounds he got in return; I could feel him reacting well even through my dress. He moved over to my ear he bite my earlobe, his breath heating my already hot skin.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight, bella mi" He voice was husky and he was breathing heavy. He did not wait for me to answer he attacked my breast that had been moving up in down in the need for breath. I mewed in pleasure. My hands going into his air, I could tell he was getting upset with how my corset was in his way. He growled and then holding both sided of the corset at the top he ripped it open. I gasped and Ezio gave me this cocky smile. He tossed the corset to the side. Ezio slammed his lips to mine in a heated battle to see who would be the dominant one. He started to move his hands behind me an undoing the lasses for the skirt. Soon I was stepping out of that.

How you told him:

I sighed walking through the city my hand on my tummy, I had just seen the local doctor a week ago. A week. He told me I was with child almost happy, how could he be happy! This was the cocky, pervert, and asshole's Ezio Auditore bastard child! Could he not see the lack of a ring on my finger? I sighed moving through the city. When I came close to the exit of the city I looked down at my tummy. Was it really the child's fault his father had to be so, persisted and charming in the bedroom. I smiled at myself; maybe this was for the best. I could go to Spain, live with just the child and me. Maybe this would not be so bad, I could say the father's child was in a war, and perished. I sighed that was as good of a made up story as the next. The question is should I tell Ezio. He had the right, knowing that he was going to be a father, even if it did not work in his favor. Also it would get under his skin. The look on his face would be wroth all the troubles of telling him. I felt all giggly. I had to find him; I rushed back to the villa. Almost knocking over a few people along the way. I wonder if he was back yet.

When I made it inside my body was sore from all the moving and I wanted to sit down but had no time to do so. I moved into the first room onto the right, I was thinking maybe I would find Claudia. But I found no one. Sighing I moved back into Mario's office. There I found him, Ezio that is. He was looking up at a wall full of ripped papers. I coughed and Ezio looked at me first in thought but then it moved to a smile. "I had heard you were coming back." I said moving to lean on Mario's desk. He watched me move.

"Only for a bit, being an assassin is busy work, but I think I could make some time for some fun." Ezio started to move over to me. But I got out of his way, dogging his arms that were trying to snake there way around me. I smiled at him, o the look of shock that will cover his well-formed face. I went to the other side of the desk. I had a minxish grin on my face. He had that twinkle in his eye I had come to know as a playful lust. "Bianca, you know you never win these games. Just give in.," he said leaning over the other side of the desk. I pushed away from the desk moving to the back wall.

"Aw, but I have a secret." I said moving my hips side to side as I walked. I ran my pointer finger over the bookshelves.

"What kind of secret?" I smiled he was cruise. Good.

"The kind I am keeping to myself." I said and ran for the side door that lead to the back of the villa. Ezio ran after me it did not take long for him to grab me by the hand and pull me back to him. He pushed his warm, soft lips to mine moving his arms around my waist. I moved my mouth over his making the kiss deeper. I had my arms wrapped around that UN hooded neck of his. He pulled away,

"now will I have to ravish you to get this secret?" He said with a evil yet playfully harmless look his hands already pulling on the strings to my corset. I giggled, playing with a bit of hair that had fallen form the ponytail.

"No, you wont. In fact I insisted that you don't." I said looking up at him in an innocent way. He chuckled and started to kiss my neck. Using my waist to push me up to him, he also brought us over to the wall of the back of the villa; no one would be able to see us, well unless someone was looking. "Ezio" I let out a breathy plea. While he bites, and sucked on my earlobe. Now is perfect he will hardly be ready for his little surprise. "Ezio?" I whispered into his ear.

"MM?" he hummed on my skin.

"I am pregnant." I said with a smile on my lips and the words seem taunting. He stopped almost froze. We stayed like that his face in my neck, my hands in his hair, I could not see his face but mine had a winning smile on it. Finally he moved, his hand moved over my tummy over my corset. I then pushed him away and ran out than spun in the sun before turning and looking back at him. "Of course, I understand with how busy you are, and how much you love your mm 'free time' that you would not want him." I picked up my dress a bit kind of dancing around a bit. "But I am quite content in keeping him." I said giggling, with my turned to him, I did not stop there. "I plan on taking him or her to Spain. After all that is were my mother is from and where I had my most of my schooling." I spun around again to face him to see how I had won our little game, this was my game now and he was just a small piece to my chess bored. When I saw his face it was nothing I had thought I would see, I was guessing shocked maybe even a little grateful. But I found clenched fists, and a murderous look. My smile fell, I toke a step back. Just the way he looked scared me to the bone. Was he upset that I had even gotten pregnant? Did he want nothing what so ever of the child.

"You think I would just let you leave?" he asked his fists getting tighter, his knuckles white. I looked around for an exit. But found non-that his speed could not out do.

"I-I was guessing s-so." I said grabbing my elbow in a defensive way. He rushed at me, grabbing my shoulders to make me look at him.

"What made you think, I would let anyone take away another part of my family?" I looked him in the eye he seemed scared, and angry. He wanted this baby, more than I did.

"But Ezio you are a assassin, and a ladies man, why would you want to be tied down like this?" I tried to move away, but he held me where I was.

"You think I was going to be able to live like that forever? I am the last Auditore male." I knew what he meant; he would need to carry on his name. But why this child?

"Ezio you have time, find someone you love, marry her, and have lots of babies with her. Our games of an affair should not be your hope. " I smiled at him but that smile went away when I looked at him, he looked hurt now.

"You find this to be games… STILL!" he seemed to be able to believe what he had heard. Ezio pushed away from me and started to rub his forehead. Like he was in pain. "I thought I had made it clear.." I looked back at me; deep into my eyes almost to my soul I felt a chill run down my spin. "I don't want anyone else." My mind blow up, did he just make a firm commitment? "But I don't want games." He moved back over to me, bring me closer to him this time lightly. He looked me in the eyes. "I want you, all of you, and only you. I will not take anything less" He than kissed me, as if he would not take a rejection. My mind was still wondering, was I with Ezio just not with him, but WITH him. I finally came to my senesces when I felt a warm muscle running along my lip asking for a reaction, I kissed him back full on. We were together, and we were going to have a family, a whole family. Something I had never had. Only another thing Ezio had done for me. Soon he pulled away and I looked up at him in a daze of bliss, a soft smile on my fetchers. Ezio smiled cocky down at me. "I guess this means I win." He said, I gasped hitting him on the shoulder.

"You cheater!" He chuckled and moved away, I fallowed him still hitting him as he ran around me fallowing him.

The baby is 2:

I sighed as my self and Prudenzio walked down the hall from his bedroom to the main room. After the villa was taken over, Ezio had left; gone to help track down the ones who had done this to us or to him again. Prudenzio was starting to talk now, he worked hard at it, almost upset when people could not understand what he wanted, snake, juice, toys so on. I found it hard razing him on my own pretty much, but Ezio kept promising he would be around more when we fought. He would for a while but than get caught up in business. I picked up Prudenzio as I started to walk out the door. Ezio did not like me going out but I had to, Prudenzio needed to make friends and I needed to do some shopping for him and myself.

I made my way down the busy Roma roads. We were living at what Ezio was using as a base, He had refused to let us stay at the brothel. I had gotten use to the need for change so it did not brother me but it did him. I started to walk down to the tailors shop when I was stopped by a man who had a little girl. "Miss could you please help, I need someone to watch my Olive, her twin brother seems to have ran off." I smiled down at the red haired girl, she was sweet and her father seemed nice.

"Of course, I will just be at the tailors, is that alright?" he smiled a charming smile at me.

"Of course, graze." I nodded and grabbed hold of the little girls hand walking over to the tailors. The little girl was very quite. "So Olive? What kind of games do you like to play?" She looked down and than around.

"Are you my mommy?" I was taken aback, her mommy?

"Do you not know who your mommy is?" she shocks her head no. She must have pass on.

"Papa left me and Glauco." She started to get tears in her eyes. I kneed down to her.

"Don't worry he will come back. He went to go get Glauco." I held her to me as she sobbed. "O There you are." I looked up and saw the man from before. I smiled. "She seemed upset about you leaving her." I said smiling at her.

"Yes ever sence her mother passed on she dose have that fear. But you seem like a lovely care taker I have never seen her so clam." I looked down at he girl she hug my dress closely. "Yes, well where is Glauco?" I asked not seeing anyone around. "O he is back at our house."

"You lie!" He looked down at the girl, as did I. he grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her over.

"What have I told you about telling lies?" he asked her, it seemed like a father telling his daughter right from wrong but it did not seem so to Bianca. He smiled a charming smile. "Is this your boy?" He said motioning to Prudenzio. I smiled looking at my son his head was leaning on my shoulder half asleep.

"Yes."

"Surely your husband is a lucky man. But to leave a beautiful treasures as you alone with no one to keep them safe, very dangers. " He said being very charming indeed.

"Yes, I will have to tell him of your warning." I smiled but than my smile left when Prudenzio started to move around getting testy, the man placed a hand on his back.

"Could I try to clam him?" I looked at the man, why would he just not leave. I nodded but when he went to go pick him up, Prudenzio clung to me grabbing my hair. "Ow, ow" he stopped pulling and let me hold him fully. Prudenzio started to cry, loudly into my ear. I sighed trying to hush him.

"Bianca?" I looked up at my name.

"Ezio, love what are you doing here?" he walked over taking Prudenzio from me getting him to hush in a moment.

"Work let out early, so I thought I would come see you." He moved over and gave me a full kiss on the lips. I smiled he must have seen the whole thing; he was being protective.

"O and what would you do- o I am sorry I did not get your name." The man said.

"Ezio Auditore." He said rather upset, then looked back at me. "We should get him home. I think he is tired." Ezio said giving Purdenzio back to me.

"Wait signora, I did not get your name?" Said the man as we started to walk away. Ezio decided to answer for me.

"Nor will you." He than pulled me to him by putting his arm around my waist. We walked back to the house in silents. When he closed the door he exhaled. "That's why I don't want you going out without me." He said, I shock my head putting Prudenzio down near some toys.

"You mean because he was flirtatious?" I smiled back at him. He chuckled.

"You think he was flirting with you? Try working for the Borgia." He said, I gave him a dull look. "Not everyone I met works for the Borgia." I was getting tired of him saying that.

"But most do. I just feel sorry for that girl if what you say is true." He looked over at me and must have seen the worry in my eyes from his words.

"But I have saved you and I want a reward." He said moving over to me pulling his arms around me. "I have been thinking."

"That's never a good sign" He grabbed my bottom through my dress squeezing it.

"Have some faith in your husband." I giggled, running my hands from his chest to behind his neck.

"Alright than, what were you thinking?" I said biting my lip. He pulled my hips to his. Then kissed my lips it was sweet, but deep and he left two small pecks before he started to talk again. "I was thinking Prudenzio needs a little brother or sister." He said moving his hips into mine some. I had a wicked grin on my face.

"Well who are you going to get to have this child?" He gave me a dull look.

"Come on Bianca, Prudenzio is a angel he hardly cries, he always dose what you ask of him, he loves on you. Don't you miss having a baby around?" he asked kissing me on the lips sweetly again. I groaned.

"But I will get fat again!" I said in a little kid whinny voice, this made him burst out laughing. I gave him the most upset face I could manage.

"Come on love, you looked lovely like that. You know how much I loved knowing that MY child was in you." He said kissing my neck. I let my grumpy face go and giggled thinking to how Ezio could not keep his hands to himself when I was pregnant.

"NO!" We both pulled apart to see a upset Prudenzio. Who had walked up and was between us now. He grabbed my dress and the end of Ezio's assassin's robes. "NO!" he declared again.

"Prudenzio, don't you want someone to play with."

"NO! MINE!" He yelled again using both his hands to grab my skirt. I had never seen him so selfish.

"See he needs someone around so he can learn to share."

"NO!"

"SHARE!"

"NO!"

"SHARE!" So this is what life had come to, I horny husband and a selfish child, then me stuck in the middle.. Someone hang me now.


End file.
